


December 19, 2002

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26583760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tears ran down Supergirl's face after her preacher father died from his recent injuries.





	December 19, 2002

I never created DC canon.

Tears ran down Supergirl's face after her preacher father died from his recent injuries and she assumed he wasn't going to suffer any longer.

THE END


End file.
